New Years Kiss
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: America asks England to go see the ball drop in New York City. There was more than just seeing the ball drop though.


I don't believe I'm here in New York City. This bloody crowd is making me claustrophobic. All the pushing and shoving is also getting on my nerves; it really doesn't help much when I'm being dragged through the crowd by the certain blonde that invited me hear. Honestly, I don't remember why I accepted the invitation Alfred had given me. Wait now I remember.

It was yesterday I believe. The git came to visit me with his one jet plane that he uses. "Iggy~!"

I was having a cup of tea while reading a book, but couldn't continue since he was going to be talking for a while. I heaved a sigh and put the cup in the saucer and the book on my little table. "What is it, Alfred?"

I spotted his wide grin and saw his old cap that he wears once he takes fight cover his hair. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to New York City with me to watch the ball drop?"

My eyebrow went up and I gave him a look while crossing my arms. "Sorry, but I'm going to watch the New Year come in London; I haven't missed one, yet, and I don't want to start now."

He pouted. "It wouldn't hurt to miss one in London and see one in New York City, would it?"

I was going to reject his invitation again, but he made that damn puppy dog face. I hate that face; I fall for it every time. I sighed. "I guess you're right." He perked up. Literally, if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging nonstop.

"Thanks, Iggy! I'll make the last day and first day of the year totally great for you!" And that's how I ended up here. "Just wait a bit longer Iggy."

"Couldn't we have gotten hotel rooms that looked over at the ball?" I was getting tired of being pulled through a bloody crowd.

"All the rooms were taken, why?" He looked back at me for a second then looked forward to watch where he was going.

"Because I'm getting annoyed with all the bloody people around me." I mumbled. Everyone was shouting and waving blue balloons and what not's around; I got hit plenty of times on the head with most of the balloons. I also saw hats; a lot of people were wearing hats that were saying "prepare to be kissed". I chuckled at how silly the hat was. All of a sudden, America stopped walking and I bumped into him. "Why'd you stop?" I ask looking up at him.

"'Cause we're in a good spot." I looked around and saw that we were closer to a stage, but still in the crowd. "I hope you don't mind being this close to the stage."  
>I shook my head. "No I don't." After I said that some music started up and once I listened to it I realized what song was going too sung. "You got to be kidding me. Lady Gaga?"<p>

Her song Born This Way was being sung by her in person. I smiled. Once everyone around me started to sing with her, I decided to sing, too. "I didn't know you listened to Lady Gaga."

I blushed and glared at him. "Is there something wrong with that?" He shook his head and smiled his million watt smile. I looked back her, but didn't sing with her. It was fun just listening to her, too, so I just swayed with the beat when I could.

Once the song had ended, America grabbed my hand. I didn't really mind but still scowled. "Just a few more minutes."

The minutes seemed like hours to me; just standing in the crowd was enough to make me bored stiff. _I should've brought a book with me, but I probably would have lost it with everyone bumping into me, and I wouldn't be able to read with this loud racket. _I heard some shouts and was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard they were counting down. "15, 14, 13…"

"It's exciting isn't?" I looked at Alfred and saw he wasn't paying attention to the countdown.

I was going to reply with a mean comment, but just smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is."

_10, 9…_ "Say, Arthur," he came a bit closer to me, probably got pushed by someone, "have you ever celebrated the New Year with anyone?"

_5, 4… _I shrugged. "Not really." His eyes were hard to look away from right now.

"Well, that's going to change soon." Before I could ask how it was going to change, everyone shouted zero and he kissed me. I blinked my eyes in surprise. My first New Years kiss…with Alfred anyway. He pulled back and smiled. "Happy New Year, Arthur."

I was blushing. "Git." He chuckled and then we started walking back to his hummer which was a ways away. We held hands while going through the crowd and I smiled while looking at them. Once we got into his beast of a hummer, I spoke. "I guess you're right." He looked at me a bit confused. "I won't be celebrating New Years alone anymore."

He smiled and leaned over to give me another kiss. "You're damn right about that." He chuckled as I scowled at his choice of words. "I love you, Arthur."

I blushed and looked away. "I-I love you, too." I could tell that he was smiling. He gave me another kiss, but this time on my head, and we drove back to his house. I wonder if anyone could guess what we did on the first day of the year. It was just the right mood. I'm such a bloody idiot.

"No you're not."

I turn around to see America standing behind me reading what I wrote down. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

I was blushing and he smiled. "Reading."

"Well don't read my entry, you git."

"Aw, but the way you wrote down the memory was so good." I put my journal away and got up from the desk. "Any way, I was going to drag you back to bed." I glared at him, but he just ignored it. He grabbed my face, so I could look at him straight in the eye, and kissed me. "I'm not done with you just yet."

I blushed again. "Wanker." He chuckled and I let him drag me back to the bed. I really didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching the ball drop and everyone kiss on TV like every year and just couldn't help thinking about these two again. -Sigh- i really love these two paired together.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked the little story. It maybe short but i think it's good :)**

**R&R! And thanks for reading.**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
